Chapter 30
The Truth About Rave is the 30th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. Haru confronts the bear that attacked him earlier only to discover that he is Deerhound, one of the four Azure Sky Warriors who fought alongside Shiba in the war 50 years ago. Deerhound reveals to Haru that all four of them lost their lives during the battle and shows Haru the graveyard of swords he has kept intact. After Haru falls to his knees after realizing what happened, Deerhound presents him with the second Rave stone, but as he does so, he falls to the ground suddenly. Summary Upon seeing the bear from earlier, Haru is shocked that it has appeared there. He asks the bear why he attacked him, to which he asks Haru if he read the sign. Haru asks if he really expects him to sit by when there is a Rave stone ahead. The bear tells Haru that he has not yet accepted him as the new Rave Master yet and heads inside. Seeing Haru's frustration, Elie suggests they head inside too. Griff then comments he still can't get over the fact that there is a talking bear, to which Musica points out the irony in Griff saying that. Inside, Elie notices how beautiful it is, saying she would never suspect they were in a cave and the bear responds that he built the place. Haru asks him to explain, but the bear states it is a long story. He then says he is the guardian of the Rave, shocking everyone due to how simple the explanation was. Haru then smiles as he realizes that the bear was testing them before. Musica states that he is obviously not a normal bear, causing the bear to say he was once human. Plue then runs at the bear and hugs his leg as the bear picks him up and smiles, saying he did not get to greet him properly before. Haru is shocked the bear knows Plue and the bear reveals that his name is Deerhound. Deerhound goes on to explain that 50 years ago, he was a member of the Knights of the Blue sky and fought along Shiba. However, all the members of the Knights lost their lives in the battle. However, their spirits, upon finding the Rave stones had been scattered, took the form of animals and have been protecting the Rave stones ever since. Haru asks if he has a Rave then, to which Deerhound states he does. Haru then yells at him, saying that while he has been here for 50 years, Shiba has been wandering the world, all alone. He asks Deerhound if he is Shiba's friend, why didn't he help him. Deerhound tells Haru that when he first died, he could not speak to Humans and it was merely fate that Shiba could not find him. Haru angrily exclaims that if Deerhound had just helped him, he wouldn't have been alone for 50 years. Deerhound, however, asks Haru if he thinks the last 50 years of Shiba's life were worthless. Haru replies yes and that he must have been so lonely. Deerhound then yells at Haru, saying Shiba dedicated his life to his convictions and Haru is insulting him by saying that means nothing. Deerhound continues, saying it matters not what is accomplished in life, but rather how life is lived. He tells Haru that Shiba always lived by his convictions and so must have been happier than anyone. Deerhound then asks Haru to follow him into another room but says the others must stay. As they walk into the next room, Deerhound explains that 50 years ago, the country of Raregroove tried to bring everyone under their rule, but the country of Symphonia stood up to them. However, must of them lost their lives in that fight. Deerhound then shows Haru their graveyard, a room filled with the swords of all the fallen warriors. Deerhound explains it is a graveyard in name only, as their bodies are not there, but rather just memories. He states that even now, he can still hear all their voices as he reminisces on the battle 50 years ago. Haru then breaks down, claiming that it is so sad. Deerhound realizes that Haru has heard the voices of the fallen and states he is glad he is the second Rave Master. He then gives Haru the Rave stone he was holding on to, the Rave of knowledge, stating that there must not be another war and that is why the Raves were created. Haru then apologizes to Deerhound, saying he is sorry he had to protect the Rave alone for so long. Deerhound smiles, but as he does so, a look of panic crosses his face as he falls to the ground. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *None Dark Brings used * None Techniques used *None Abilities used *None Items used *None Navigation Category:Shuda arc